Black Iris
by hershykisses87
Summary: Well it's a songfic about Draco and Hermione to the song Iris. R/R pleeeeease!


Well I'm not feeling inspired to write my other story 'Between Heaven and Hell' so I'm gonna write this short songfic instead. Ill tell you right now, it is not happy! Oh yeah, I have a question. Does anyone know how you make that little teensy-weensy font when you post fics? I like that better and I can't figure it out…………erg.  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Harry Potter or the song Iris (which is by the goo goo dolls)  
  
~*~  
  
'And I'd give up forever  
  
to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me  
  
Somehow'  
  
  
  
Draco slowly made his way up to the astronomy tower, where he knew Hermione would be. He had followed her late at night enough times to know that she would be there. He had long ago memorized the long hallway you had to walk down to get there.  
  
  
  
The silence that surrounded him in the castle was eerie, but strangely comforting to Draco. So far he had made it ok, but his limp was getting worse and blood was soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care.  
  
  
  
He slowly started climbing the astronomy stairway. The stairway twisted and turned in every direction. They were elegant and all, but he was not looking forward to climbing up those stairs.  
  
  
  
The portraits around him slumbered quietly, all looking peaceful. Even they were not up at this ungodly hour of the night.  
  
  
  
Draco shivered slightly, the castle feeling rather cold compared to the warm, plush bed he would normally be in right now.  
  
  
  
He stumbled slightly, wishing he could just lay down right in the corridor. He forced himself to move on, he knew if he stopped, he wouldn't start walking again.  
  
  
  
He walked slowly up each step, concentrating on each stair. He prayed to merlin none of the steps were trick steps, he hadn't the energy to pull himself out of one of those. He cursed under his breath when he almost slipped.  
  
  
  
Finally, after what seemed like endless ages, Draco pulled himself up the last step. He stepped cautiously toward the Astromy tower door, nervous about what he was about to do. He stopped for just a second to look at the archway that led to the tower. It was gold with spirals going up the front.  
  
  
  
Regaining some of his self-confidence, he walked threw the archway and was, as he always was, momentarily shocked by the contents of the room.  
  
  
  
'You're the closest to heaven  
  
Ill ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home  
  
Right now'  
  
  
  
The astromy tower was dark, almost pitch black. Looking around, you could see the planets, moving slowly. At this time of night, the moon was still giving off an eerie glow. Looking around for a familiar figure, he took a deep breath, causing a sharp pain to shoot up his spine.  
  
  
  
He saw a dark figure, standing near a large Mars. The planet cast a burgundy colored glow on her. He knew it was her from her profile, which he had memorized forever ago. He stepped closer and felt his heart leap back into his throat.  
  
  
  
Before he could stop himself, he left out a loud cough, which echoed threw the room. Hermione gasped audibly and whirled around to face him. An array of expressions crossed her face. Shock, horror, and finally concern. Looking him up and down she let out a strangled cry.  
  
'And all I can taste is  
  
this moment  
  
And all I can breathe  
  
Is your life'  
  
  
  
Before he could say a word, he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Moaning, he tried to sit up, only to find a pair of silky hands pushing him down again.  
  
  
  
'Malfoy, what are you doing here? What happened?' Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and placed a hand on his forehead tenderly. Burgundy light reflecting of her chocolate colored hair and tanned face.  
  
  
  
'I…………' Draco started, his voice cracking.  
  
  
  
'And sooner or later  
  
Its over  
  
I just don't want to miss you  
  
Tonight'  
  
  
  
'Let me heal you!' Hermione took out her wand, thinking quickly of a good healing spell. She could never remember spells when she needed to, she cursed to herself.  
  
  
  
'Stop.' He said, speaking clearly now. 'It is too late, Hermione. If you heal me, he'll just come to find me again. It's no use.' He closed his eyes for a second, obviously thinking. 'I came here to tell you one thing. Please, don't heal me. Please.' He opened his stormy gray eyes and stared into her honey colored one's.  
  
  
  
Hermione carefully placed her wand at her side, never breaking eye contact with him. A single tear slid down her face, her eyes brimming with more.  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco carefully place a finger on her lips.  
  
  
  
'And I don't want the world  
  
To see me  
  
Cause' I don't think that they'd  
  
Understand'  
  
  
  
'Ever since I met you, Hermione, I hated you. I hated you for being smarter then me.  
  
  
  
I hated you for being more popular then me. I hated you for being more compassionate then me.  
  
  
  
I hated you for caring about everyone, everyone but me. I hated the look in your eyes when I passed you in the hallway. I hated the venom in your voice when you said my name.  
  
  
  
Now, I have only but one thing to hate you for. I hate you for making me love you. And I hate myself for not……………' He moaned at a sharp pain in his lungs. 'I hate myself for not telling you until now.'  
  
'When everythings made  
  
To be broken  
  
I just want you to know  
  
Who I am'  
  
  
  
Hermione had tears running freely down her face. She gently wiped his hair away from his forehead.  
  
  
  
'Draco,' Hermione started, her voice cracking from her tears. Before she could finish, she bent down and kissed him. He weakly ran his hand through her hair. The kiss sent electrifying sparks down her spine.  
  
  
  
Draco could taste the vanilla on her lips, and he could smell strawberries in her hair. Finally she pulled away, gasping for breath. They both had tears running down their faces.  
  
  
  
He smiled at her once, and grasped her hand. He turned his head to his side and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come.  
  
  
  
'And you cant fight the tears  
  
That ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your  
  
Lies'  
  
Hermione laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart straining to beat. She put one delicate hand on his face and whispered huskily to him.  
  
  
  
'I have always loved you,' She sobbed quietly as his heart had almost ceased beating, 'Always.'  
  
  
  
And she knew he heard her.  
  
'When everything feels like  
  
The movies  
  
And you bleed just to know  
  
Your alive'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ok well now that I have that out of my system! I know it was kind of fluffy and sad and stuff. Sorry! I hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
~Amy 


End file.
